Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of resealable storage bags. Specifically, the present invention relates to resealable storage bags with features for improved loading and removing of items, for example, foodstuffs.
Description of the Related Art
Storage bags, particularly for food, are well known. Generally, the bags are a pliable plastic manufactured as a rectangular shape with an open end sealable by manual or mechanical means, such as a zipper-like mechanism. Although pliable, the opening to standard plastic storage bags is limited or constrained at the juncture of the seams and the sealing means, particularly, if a mechanical means is utilized to seal the bag. Such a configuration reduces the diameter of the mouth of the storage bag so that frequently a larger bag than necessary must be used to contain an item. Moreover, to load these storage bags, a user must simultaneously keep the bag open with one hand while loading the bag with the other.
Thus, there is a recognized need for storage bags that will open easily and will stay open while loading. Specifically, the prior art is deficient in storage bags which comprise outwardly curved resealable upper ends that are foldable back over the front and back of the storage bag. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.